1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic rigid bandage-plate orthosis or splint useful for medical applications, especially those applications in which some parts of the human body have to be secured against movement during a predetermined therapeutic treatment period. This includes treatment for foot deviations such as various foot, metatarsus aductus, overlapping toes, pes talus and bunions; sprained and fractured fingers and toes; sprained ankles; trigger finger; post-operative immobilization for neck, foot and hand surgery; genu valgum; torticollis; scoliosis; thoracic trauma; and provisional immobilization. Other uses may be those related to aesthetic and plastic surgery, and those in the veterinary field.
2. Description of prior art
Splints made of plastic-like materials are well-known in the art. One kind of splint is provided in rigid form and has to be moistened in water in order to be softened and wound around the human body member to be protected.
Another kind of rigid orthosis comprises a thermoplastic material plate provided in the form of a large sheet, from which each splint has to be cut in the proper shape according to the injured human body member. Once cut, the plastic rigid splint must be perforated and binding ribbons riveted thereto. It is then sufficiently heated in a skillet, pan or other adequate means to transform the thermoplastic .[.materialito.]. .Iadd.material into .Iaddend.a soft state, whereafter the orthosis may be duly applied to and wrapped around the pertinent body member. Thereafter, the ribbons are wound around the splint and tied using a special adhesive to keep the splint in place until it cools and reverts to its normal rigid state.
In emergency situations, the time and expertise necessary to cut the rigid bandage-plate in the proper shape and the need to prepare it represent important drawbacks. If trained personnel for cutting this plate happen to be unavailable, when the emergency situation arises, it is very probable that incorrectly cut splints may be obtained.
Another drawback of the prior art method and means is due to the investment and cost of obtaining and keeping the large sheet material from which the relatively small plates are cut from time to time. Furthermore, there are left-overs from the cut material which constitute significant wastes thereof.
Other drawbacks and disadvantages result from the initial lack of sterilization of the thermoplastic sheet and the need of significant accessories such as the skillet or pan, stove or heater, drill, riveter, special adhesive, etc. The initial lack of sterilization may be dangerous if the cut plate is not heated sufficiently, e.g. when the water is warmed but not boiled, and furthermore, is inadmissable in operating theatres. In fact, when sterilization is needed, an additional step is required using gas or radiation for sterilizing the splint.
These drawbacks generally limit the availability and use of these splints to hospitals and clinics and preclude widespread storage and use in private consulting-rooms.